


Seks Klinika

by xKagaYuukix



Series: Po prostu porno! [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix





	Seks Klinika

**MidoTaka**   
**w serii „Po prostu porno”**   
**Seks Klinika**

  
  
    W gabinecie doktora Midorimy Shintarou rozległo się ciche pukanie. Zajęty przeglądaniem recept lekarz zebrał w dłoniach stos dokumentów, unosząc głowę i spoglądając w kierunku drzwi.  
–    Proszę!- zawołał.  
    Drzwi otwarły się nieznacznie, a do środka zajrzał przystojny mężczyzna, uśmiechając się pogodnie w kierunku Midorimy. Wszedł do pomieszczenia, zamykając za sobą drzwi, po czym podszedł do biurka, przy którym siedział doktor, i zajął miejsce naprzeciw niego.  
–    Dzień dobry, Midorima-sensei – powiedział z uśmiechem.  
–    Ach, pan Takao.- Shintarou poprawił swoje okulary, odkładając papiery na bok i przysuwając do siebie karty pacjentów, aby odnaleźć wśród nich tę należącą do mężczyzny, który właśnie do niego przyszedł.- Jak wygląda sytuacja z pana gardłem?  
–    To rzeczywiście nie była żadna poważna infekcja, doktorze – odparł Takao Kazunari.- Środek, który mi pan... podał... złagodził podrażnienia.  
–    Bardzo mnie to cieszy – powiedział Midorima, otwierając kartotekę i sięgając po długopis.- Więc co pana do mnie dzisiaj sprowadza?  
–    No właśnie, panie doktorze...- Czarnowłosy westchnął przeciągle.- To taki wstydliwy problem...  
–    Nie musi się pan przejmować, panie Takao. Zapewniam, że nic nie wyjdzie poza ten gabinet.  
–    Bo widzi pan...- Kazunari przysunął nieco swoje krzesło do biurka.- Chodzi o to, że od pewnego czasu... bardzo często czuję się podniecony...  
–    Jak często?- zapytał Midorima, zamknąwszy oczy i poprawiwszy okulary.  
–    Codziennie rano, po przebudzeniu, a także wieczorami, kiedy jestem sam w domu.  
–    Rozumiem – westchnął Shintarou.- Proszę się rozebrać i usiąść na kozetce, muszę się temu przyjrzeć.  
–    Mhm!  
    Takao wstał od biurka, po czym podszedł do kozetki, osłoniętej parawanem. Zrzucił ze stóp buty, jednocześnie rozpinając już bluzę. Odłożył ją na bok, by następnie zdjąć także spodnie oraz bieliznę, zostawił zaś jedynie koszulkę. Usiadł na kozetce i spojrzał wyczekująco na lekarza, który sięgnął do stojącego pod ścianą regału po lateksowe rękawiczki. Następnie podszedł do kozetki, wcześniej wyjąwszy ze szklanej szafki białą butelkę.  
    Midorima stanął przed Takao, zakładając na dłonie rękawiczki. Kazunari podsunął się pod samą ścianę, rozkładając nogi i przyglądając się poczynaniom doktora. Shintarou poprawił swoje okulary i chwycił jego członka, unosząc go delikatnie.  
–    Tak więc każdego ranka ma pan erekcję?- zapytał rzeczowo.  
–    Tak, doktorze – odpowiedział Kazunari, zagryzając lekko wargę.  
–    Czy onanizuje się pan za każdym razem?  
–    Inaczej nie mogę się tego pozbyć – westchnął Takao.- Nawet oblanie go zimną wodą nic nie daje!  
–    Rozumiem.- Midorima zacisnął lekko dłoń na jądrach czarnowłosego.- Czy to pana boli?  
–    Uh... nie, doktorze...  
–    Ile czasu zajmuje panu dojście?  
–    Długo... Kiedy muszą robić to sam, atmosfera ani trochę mnie nie mobilizuje – mruknął z żalem.  
    Shintarou sięgnął po butelkę, którą wcześniej położył na kozetce obok pacjenta. Wylał odrobinę przeźroczystego płynu na dłoń, odłożył pojemnik, po czym zanurzył kciuk drugiej dłoni w substancji. Następnie tą samą dłonią ponownie chwycił członka Kazunariego, przesuwając nawilżonym kciukiem po jego czubku. Takao zarumienił się delikatnie, biorąc głęboki oddech i spoglądając na doktora. Jego penis już od momentu, gdy Midorima dotknął go po raz pierwszy, był w stanie erekcji.   
–    Jak się pan czuje?  
–    Tak, jak pan widzi, panie doktorze – odparł Kazunari, niezdolny powstrzymać uśmiechu.  
    Midorima puścił jego członka, zatarł dłonie, rozprowadzając płyn na całej ich powierzchni, po czym chwycił lewą jądra, drugą zaś penisa Takao. Zaczął poruszać dłonią po całej jego długości, jednocześnie także delikatnie ściskając jądra. Kazunari zagryzł mocno wargę, kurczowo zginając palce u stóp.   
–    I jak?- sapnął cicho.- Może już pan coś stwierdzić, doktorze?  
–    Niestety, muszę się temu bliżej przyjrzeć – odparł Midorima, klękając przed mężczyzną.   
    Zdjął z rąk rękawiczki, a następnie przytrzymał członka Takao u nasady. Polizał jego czubek, smakując językiem waniliowy płyn. Przymknął oczy, szerzej otwierając usta i wsuwając penisa Kazunariego do połowy. Zaczął poruszać niespiesznie głową, ssąc męskość czarnowłosego i przysłuchując się odgłosowi, który tej czynności towarzyszył.  
    Takao jęknął cicho, wsuwając dłoń w zielone włosy doktora. Oparł ciężko głowę o ścianę, zamykając oczy i poddając się przyjemności. Oddychał ciężko, maksymalnie skupiony na rozkoszy, jaką odczuwał.   
    Midorima również zdążył już zareagować na dźwięki, które wydawał z siebie Kazunari. Wolną ręką odpiął najpierw pasek, a następnie guzik oraz rozporek swoich spodni, sięgnął do bielizny i wyciągnął z niej swą nabrzmiałą męskość, od razu poczynając przesuwać po niej dłonią. Jednocześnie z najwyższą uwagą lizał i ssał penisa Takao, nawilżając go coraz bardziej.   
–    Ah!- Kazunari stęknął głucho, nerwowo podrywając biodra do góry.- Do... doktorze... Z-zaraz...  
    Nie zdążył dokończyć, gdy doszedł nagle w ustach Midorimy. Shintarou wypuścił jego członka z ust, lecz nie odsunął głowy, jedynie na nieznaczną odległość, jednocześnie wysuwając język i szybko poruszając dłonią po członku Kazunariego. Kiedy penis Takao przestał tryskać spermą, a czarnowłosy oparł się ciężko o ścianę, dysząc, Midorima przełknął słono-słodką substancję, otarł usta wierzchem dłoni, po czym podniósł się i przysunął do swojego pacjenta, całując go.  
    Takao ochoczo odpowiedział na pocałunek, wsuwając do jego ust swój język i poruszając nim sprawnie. Shintarou zamruczał cicho, chwytając biodra Kazunariego i naciskiem na nie dając znać mężczyźnie, aby usiadł na brzegu kozetki. Czarnowłosy niezwłocznie wypełnił to nieme polecenie, otaczając ramionami szyję lekarza i pomrukując z zadowoleniem.  
    Całowali się dobrych kilka minut, spleceni w namiętnym uścisku, kiedy Takao w końcu odsunął nieco głowę, odwracając ją i nie pozwalając Midorimie na dalsze pieszczoty. Ten jednak po prostu przesunął pocałunki na jego szyję, obsypując ją całą i zniżając się również na ramiona.  
–    Doktorze Midorima...- szepnął z westchnieniem Kazunari, przymykając oczy.  
–    O co chodzi?  
–    To nie był mój jedyny problem – mruknął Takao.- Prawdę mówiąc, często również... czuję mrowienie tam, na dole... W mojej dziurce.  
    Midorima przerwał niechętnie pocałunki, patrząc na niego z zarumienioną twarzą. Poprawił swoje okulary, spoglądając mu w oczy jakby niepewnie.  
–    Ale tak... poważnie?  
–    Ehehe!- Takao uśmiechnął się promiennie, choć jego mina wyrażała chęć mordu.- Tak, doktorze, CZUJĘ TAM MROWIENIE, DA SIĘ COŚ Z TYM ZROBIĆ?  
–    O-oczywiście, nanodayo!- odparł Shintarou, znów poprawiając okulary.  
    Zsunął swoje spodnie oraz bieliznę, pozwalając im opaść aż do kostek. Po krótkiej chwili zastanowienia pozbył się ich całkowicie, odsuwając stopą na bok. Wszedł na kozetkę, jednocześnie naciskiem na klatkę piersiową pacjenta dając mu znak, by położył się na plecach. Następnie sięgnął po butelkę z żelem, polał go odrobinę na dłoń i rozsmarował po swoim członku, a także po pulsującej dziurce czarnowłosego.   
    Kazunari rozsunął z westchnieniem nogi, rumieniąc się. Obserwował Midorimę, kiedy ten delikatnym ruchem wsuwał swojego członka między jego pośladki. Zagryzł mocno wargę, czując narastający nacisk wewnątrz siebie. Wciągnął nerwowo powietrze i jęknął, kiedy Shintarou wsunął się w niego do końca i zaczął powoli się w nim poruszać.  
–    Oh tak!- sapnął Takao.- Och, doktorze... w-właśnie tak...  
    Midorima, który ledwie powstrzymywał się od natychmiastowego zwiększenia tempa, wpatrywał się w przystojną twarz swojego pacjenta niemal z urzeczeniem. Ułożył dłonie po obu jego bokach, pochylając się nad nim i z zachwytem obserwując jego reakcje.  
    Reakcje, które to właśnie on w nim wywoływał.  
–    Mm!- Kazunari zwilżył wargi, zamknąwszy oczy i odrzuciwszy do tyłu głowę. Uniósł swoją koszulkę, przesuwając dłońmi po brzuchu i klatce piersiowej, palcami pieszcząc swoje sutki.- A-ach! Jak dobrze... szy-szybciej...  
    Shintarou sapnął z wysiłkiem, układając się wygodniej między nogami Takao i posłusznie przyspieszając ruchy bioder. Z coraz większą pasją wpatrywał się w Kazunariego, który począł drugą dłonią pieścić swojego członka.   
    Wiedział, że już długo nie wytrzyma.   
    Wyprostował się, kładąc dłonie na uda czarnowłosego i delikatnie popychając je ku górze, by mieć lepsze dojście do odbytu kochanka. Takao spojrzał na niego niemal ze łzami w oczach, przesuwając dłonie na swoje pośladki i rozszerzając je jeszcze bardziej. Midorima zaczął ciężej i szybciej oddychać, wypuszczając raptownie powietrze z każdym pchnięciem.   
    Dojście nie zajęło mu zbyt wiele czasu – już wcześniej był przecież w dużym stopniu pobudzony przez reakcje Takao oraz samo pieszczenie ustami jego członka. Czując, że jest już u kresu, zielonowłosy wysunął się z ciasnego, gorącego wnętrza Kazunariego, po czym zaczął pospiesznie poruszać dłonią po swoim członku, spuszczając się do brzuch Takao.  
    Opadł ciężko na kozetkę, dysząc i wpatrując się w swojego pacjenta, który również łapał oddech, powoli dochodząc do siebie. Usiadł naprzeciw niego, wyraźnie zadowolony.  
–    Już mi lepiej, panie doktorze!- powiedział z uśmiechem.- Pan to naprawdę potrafi wyleczyć każdą dolegliwość!  
–    Niestety, obawiam się, że to nie koniec – odparł Shintarou.- Będzie pan musiał przychodzić do mnie przynajmniej trzy razy w tygodniu na leczenie... Nie można bagatelizować tej sprawy.  
–    Rozumiem – wymruczał Kazunari, przesuwając palcami po jego członku.- Och, znów zaczyna mnie coś drapać w gardle.- Myśli pan, że poprzednia dawka tego...- Takao spojrzał znacząco na jego penisa.- … ponownie mi pomoże?  
–    Tak – odpowiedział Midorima, poprawiając okulary.- Jednak to trochę zajmie, zanim znów będę mógł podać panu lekarstwo. Proszę się nie spieszyć, panie...  
    Głośny dzwonek budzika tak bardzo przeraził Shintarou, że aż zerwał się do pozycji siedzącej z wrzaskiem, dysząc ciężko.  
–    Kur...! Co jest, Shin-chan?!- Takao sapnął z przerażeniem, patrząc na swojego chłopaka zaspanym wzrokiem.  
    Midorima wbił w niego uważny wzrok, nie rozumiejąc co się stało. Rozejrzał się po swoim gabinecie – a raczej po własnej sypialni – aż w końcu jego spojrzenie padło na budzik, który Kazunari dopiero co wyłączył.  
–    Dzisiaj ty robisz śniadanie – poinformował czarnowłosy, kładąc się na brzuchu i wciskając głowę w poduszkę.- Przynieś mi do łóżka, dobra? Choć raz mógłbyś być romantyczny...  
–    T-ta...- westchnął Shintarou, wciąż oszołomiony faktem, że to co – jak mógł przysiąc na bogów – przed momentem wyprawiało się w jego gabinecie-pokoju, i co czuł na własnej skórze, było tak naprawdę snem.  
    Kazunari, zaskoczony zwyczajnym przytaknięciem Midorimy na jego prośbę o śniadanie, spojrzał na niego uważnie.  
–    Coś się stało, Shin-chan?- zapytał.  
–    N-nie, Bakao, wracaj do spania!- burknął Shintarou, rumieniąc się intensywnie. Odrzucił kołdrę z zamiarem wstania, dopiero wówczas zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że jest podniecony.  
    Oczywiście, Takao natychmiast zlokalizował to miejsce. Uśmiechnął się leniwie, podpierając policzek dłonią.  
–    No, no, Shin-chan, a jednak ty też miewasz mokre sny?  
–    Z-zamknij się, Bakao!- warknął ze złością zielonowłosy.- Śpij, do cholery, idę do łazienki!  
–    Czekaj no, przystojniaku!- Kazunari zaśmiał się, chwytając jego nadgarstek i przyciągając go ku sobie.- Przecież ja jestem bliżej – wymruczał z uśmiechem, całując swojego chłopaka.- No? To co ci się śniło?  
–    N-nie twój interes!- wykrzyknął Midorima.  
–    Dobra, nie, to nie.- Takao uśmiechnął się złowieszczo, błyskawicznie siadając na Shintarou.- Wyciągnę to z siebie na własny, ulubiony sposób.  
    Midorima jęknął przeciągle, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach.  
    To, co było snem, zdecydowanie powinno nim pozostać.


End file.
